


Pride and Perdition

by swordpoint



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, pride and prejudice au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordpoint/pseuds/swordpoint
Summary: This story follows the turbulent relationship between Dean Winchester and Castiel as hunter and angel try to understand each other to no avail.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Pride and Perdition

It’s Dean who gets the intel from Charlie, telling him the Novaks just moved into the next town over. She still has to do more research, but they’re suspicious, and an investigation from the local hunters wouldn’t hurt. What’s shocking is what his mother and brother suggest to him in order to get to know them better.

“A ball?” Dean says. “Are you kidding me?”

Sam shrugs, sharing an amused glance with their mother, Mary. “It’s the easiest way to investigate them. We can’t just march into their house, but we can invite them into ours.”

“He’s right, Dean,” Mary says. “Besides, it’ll be a good excuse to actually use our ballroom.”

Dean sighs. “Whatever. I’m not dressing up for it.”

Sam just snorts, and sure enough, Dean finds himself in a suit and bowtie the following week. It’s a good enough time, Dean figures. Dean’s keeping close to his brother and looking out for any signs of the Novaks when a new group of people enters the ballroom.

One of them is a smug man with perfectly styled hair, and next to him is a half-miserable looking son of a bitch with piercing blue eyes and a deep frown. Dean catches his eye and is surprised by the intensity in his gaze before Sam notices, and the man soon turns away. Sam opens his mouth to say something before one of them is standing in front of them.

“Charming ball, Winchesters,” the smug man says, his smile a razor as he bows at them.

The redhead that’s with the group whispers something to the blue eyed man, but he says nothing in response. Dean looks at the man for a moment too long before he sees his friend Charlie out of the corner of his eye.

“Which one of those chumps is the leader?” Dean asks his friend casually, knowing all the research she did with Bobby about this case over the past week.

“The one on the right, his name is Uriel. The guy with the smirk is Gabriel, and to the left of him is their sister Anna.”

“And the one who looks like doesn’t wanna be here at all?”

“Their brother, Castiel.”

“Poor guy.”

“Hardly,” Charlie snorts. “They’re all loaded and crazy powerful, Dean. He’ll be fine.”

The Novaks have separated now, Anna off on her own while the other three are walking by where Dean and Charlie are standing. The hunters pretend not to notice, but pay close attention to what they’re saying.

“...Dad’s orders don’t matter,” Gabriel is saying bitterly, while Castiel’s features only become more conflicted looking.

Uriel rolls his eyes and says, “You are so naive, brother. Why else are we here, then?”

“To enjoy life’s greatest pleasures,” Gabriel drawls, his eyes locking onto the dessert table. He breaks off from Uriel and Castiel, who are just feet away from Dean and Charlie but separated by a few degrees of people.

“We have to follow our true orders, Uriel,” Castiel says to his brother, his face serious. “Whether Gabriel agrees or not, the hunters have to be investigated. That Winchester…”

“The mud monkey?”

Dean snorts, and Charlie elbows him.

“Why do you call the humans that?” Castiel asks his brother, and Uriel just laughs. “There’s something about him that makes me think he’s a hunter.”

Dean feels his eyebrows raise, wondering how the hell this man clocked him from one look.

“The way he looked at me…” Castiel is saying, “Like I was his target just as much as he is mine.”

Uriel nods at his brother before the two are approached by Anna, talking about the people she’s met and how excited she is to be on Earth. _Where the hell were they before?_ Dean thinks. He pulls Charlie to the side.

“Charlie, I admittedly didn’t do my reading before throwing on this monkey suit,” Dean says, gesturing to his stuffy vest and bowtie. “What are we dealing with here?”

“This is gonna sound wild, Dean, but… we think they’re angels,” Charlie says, sounding unsure of herself. “Or at least, they think they’re angels.”

“Angels?” Dean says, a little too loudly. They had come across vampires, ghosts, even demons… but angels were certainly new to him. “Huh.”

“We’re not sure how powerful they are, but if they’re the real deal…” Charlie says. “We’re screwed.”

An hour or so passes, and Dean finds himself just a little inebriated and ends up dancing with Sam and Charlie and the other guests. Gabriel and some of the other “angels” are even happily dancing with the crowd, but Castiel stands at the edge of the room, just watching. Dean, feeling even braver than usual thanks to the alcohol, makes his way over to the man and gestures at him questioningly.

“I’m sorry, Dean, was it?” Castiel asks, his voice deeper than Dean expecting it to be, and he feels the smirk come before he can stop himself.

Dean nods. “Could I ask you a question, Novak?”

Castiel’s eyebrows furrow, but he nods his head in agreement.

“What about me screams ‘hunter’, huh? Is it the hair? Is it how damn weird I feel being at a ball? Am I that obvious?”

Castiel carefully studies his face before sighing. “My apologies, but I don’t know what you’re referring to. Your recreational activities don’t concern me.”

“Don’t give me that crap,” Dean says, maintaining a smile on his face despite trying to sound threatening. “I overheard you and your siblings. I figured I might try to confront you while there’s still an audience, in case you guys are waiting to gank me once I’m alone.”

Castiel slightly tilts his head, but says nothing.

“Ah, that’s what I thought. I’ll leave you alone for now, flyboy, but two things. One, you and your siblings try to go after any of us? You’re dead. Two, if you’re gonna try to blend in?” Dean says, leaning forward so he’s inches away from the angel. “You gotta dance.”

Castiel blinks at him before Dean winks and returns to dancing, leaving the angel on his own outside of the dance floor. Unsurprisingly, the angel doesn’t take his advice.

* * *

After the ball, the Winchesters are at a loss at how to handle the angels.

“We know they’re targeting hunters,” Mary says, reading over the notes scattered across the table. “So we could be their next mark.”

“But we don’t know _what_ they want with us,” Sam points out.

“Damn it,” Dean says, rubbing his face distractedly. “Alright. Someone’s gotta go over there.”

Sam laughs. “And do what? Walk right in and go through their stuff?”

Sighing, Dean looks out the window, trying to think. He watches the rain pour and drench everything outside, and it suddenly gives him an idea.

“Bring the horse,” Dean says, a smirk on his face. “You’ll get soaked and they’ll feel bad for you.”

Sam’s eyebrows raise in amusement before he realizes Dean is serious, and he clears his throat.

“Fine, but no way I’m going over there alone. I need back up.”

“I’ll be nearby, genius. I’m not gonna let the angels smite your ass.”

Plan in place, Sam and Dean successfully make it to the Novaks’ house. What they don’t predict is the monstrous thunderstorm that only gets worse the further they get, and Dean is forced to go inside for shelter.

The angels are as courteous as they can be, but it’s clear they haven’t had many guests before. Sam, Dean, Castiel and Anna all sit in an awkward silence in their drawing room until Sam starts sneezing. Dean doesn’t think anything of it until the kid starts sweating and teetering in his seat.

“You okay, man?” Dean says, and Sam holds his head.

“I feel like crap, Dean.”

  
Dean sighs and looks over at the two angels, who are both looking at the brothers curiously.

Castiel tilts his head ever so slightly. “Is he alright?”

“He’s not feeling great. You guys have any spare guest rooms he could lay down in?”

Anna almost smiles. “We’re angels, Dean. We can simply heal your brother if he’s coming down with something.”

Dean looks at his brother and considers it, but also doesn’t trust them enough to use some sort of mysterious magic on Sam. “That’s okay, I’m sure a bed will be just fine.”

Anna nods, and Castiel stands up. “I’ll show you to the guest room.”

Dean tries to pretend he’s not looking around at everything, but he’s sure Castiel can probably figure out what he’s doing. He doesn’t enjoy the fact that they’re investigating him and his brother as much as they’re investigating the angels.

Once they make it to the guest room, Sam immediately crashes on the bed. He’s out like a light, and Dean takes a seat nearby.

“You and your brother are welcome to stay as long as you like,” Castiel says, and Dean looks up at him. He can tell he’s trying his hardest to be polite, but it doesn’t quite reach his tone. “The storm will be going on for quite a while, and Sam clearly needs some rest.”

Dean nods, giving the angel a winning smile. “It’s appreciated. I’m sure we’ll be out of your hair shortly.”

Castiel leaves, and Dean can’t help but think the guy almost smiled back at him. Something in his gut twists, and Dean promptly ignores it. _He’s a friggin’ angel, he doesn’t actually give a crap about us,_ Dean reminds himself. _We have to be more careful._

* * *

The storm continues throughout the night, and Dean wakes up the next morning with a crick in his neck from falling asleep in the chair. Groaning, he notices Sam is still passed out, so he decides to do a little snooping.

The Novaks don’t have anything suspicious laying around. They certainly have less religious knick knacks than Dean expected, but they do have a few biblical paintings on the walls here and there. _It’s so weird that these guys actually might be angels,_ Dean thinks. _Mom’s always said that angels were watching over us, and I guess she could be right._

Dean finds himself walking by the drawing room, where he spots some of the angels in question. Anna and Uriel look over at him as he pauses in the doorway, while Castiel has his back turned to him and is busy writing something at a desk.

“Mornin’,” Dean says to the angels. Anna nods politely at him, and Uriel smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. Castiel doesn’t turn around.

Dean clears his throat. “So, what do you guys do for fun around here?”

Uriel laughs. “‘Fun’, you say?”

“Yeah, I dunno… do you paint? Do you read? He seems to be writing a novel over there,” Dean says, gesturing to where Castiel is still scribbling away.

“We don’t engage in many human activities, if that’s what you mean,” Anna explains. “Castiel is drafting letters for our cause.”

“Your cause, huh?” Dean shakes his head, annoyed but not surprised that they would be secretive about their work.

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel says, breaking his silence but still writing. “Even though we’re angels, some people are easier to reach through the written word.”

“Makes sense.” Dean is now hovering over Castiel where he sits at his desk, causing the angel to move his paper out of sight. Dean snorts. “C’mon man, I’m not gonna reveal any of your angel love letters.”

Castiel’s eyebrows furrow. “These letters contain classified information that only angels can know. None of them mention ‘love’.”

“He’s messing with you, Castiel,” Uriel says, an amused look on his face. “The monkey loves to laugh.”

Dean laughs at being called a monkey, but Castiel looks slightly annoyed as he returns to writing his letters.

“He’s right,” Dean says, and Castiel looks up at him. “My family loves a good joke. Keeps the mood light, you know?”

Castiel just blinks at him, and Dean can’t help but laugh again.

* * *

Sam’s cold only gets worse, and Dean starts to feel desperate. They’ve spent a couple days at the Novaks’ house now, and Sam’s fever isn’t breaking. Dean realizes he needs to put his stubbornness aside and take a chance on the angels. _If they wanted to kill us, they would have done it already_ , Dean assures himself.

Dean and Castiel stand over Sam’s bed as he sleeps, his forehead drenched in sweat and breathing ragged.

“So... you really have healing powers?” Dean asks reluctantly.

Castiel nods. “I can easily heal your brother, if you want me to.”

Dean looks at him for a moment before sighing. “Fine. Go for it. It’s the best chance he has.”

Castiel steps forward, placing his fingers on Sam’s forehead. His breathing almost instantly returns to normal as he sleeps, and Dean lets out a sigh of relief.

“Thank you,” Dean says quietly. Castiel nods and promptly leaves the room, leaving Dean to wonder what in the world the angels’ true intentions are.

Now that Sam is miraculously cured, Dean is almost sad to leave the Novaks’ house the next day. He’s gotten used to bothering the angel with the stick up his ass and has found it brings him great joy to see Castiel’s head tilting to the side, his brow narrowing in confusion at almost everything Dean says.

A carriage is waiting for Sam and Dean outside, and Anna and Castiel are seeing them off. Without being asked, Castiel helps Dean up into his seat, the angel’s hand firmly grasping his.

“Goodbye, Dean,” Castiel says, holding his hand for a moment too long before letting go. _The first time the dude’s ever touched me on purpose_ , Dean thinks.

“See ya, Cas,” is all Dean can say, nodding as formally as he can at the angel. Castiel’s head snaps up at the nickname, and Dean is once again shocked by the intense color of blue before the angel pulls back and him and his sister are waving at them as they ride away.

* * *

When an invitation comes to the house for a ball thrown by the angels, Dean is more than a little surprised. Nevertheless, he assumes this is another way for them to complete whatever angel business they have cooked up, meaning he basically has to go.

Anna asks him to dance, and Dean is once again caught off guard. She’s all smiles and the picture of grace, but Dean feels as though they’re being observed by someone. He looks past Anna and sees Castiel looking at him with a strange expression. _Dude must be protective over his sister,_ Dean decides.

Once the song ends, however, Castiel approaches them. “May I talk to Dean? Alone?”

Dean’s eyebrows raise, while Anna nods. “Of course, Castiel,” she says, with what looks like amusement on her face. “Go right ahead.”

Anna steps away, and Dean looks at the angel now in front of him.

“What’s up, Cas?” He asks, and the angel leans forward.

“Dean, there’s something I need to tell you about,” Castiel says, leaning in even more so they won’t be overheard. “Us being here is not a coincidence, we-”

The beginning of the next song interrupts him, and Dean smirks.

“I can’t help but notice you got me alone right before the next song started,” Dean says. They’re surrounded by people who’ve already started dancing, and it would feel odd not to join. Dean begins to follow suit, and Castiel gives him the most puzzling look before begrudgingly going along with it.

“See? Blend right in,” Dean says, amused at how annoyed Castiel looks. “No one would ever suspect that you’re an angel of the lord.”

Castiel’s eyes narrow as he slowly dances around Dean and the other guests. “This is serious, Dean. There are lives at stake.”

A concerned guest turns and looks at him, and Dean laughs nervously. “Oh, he’s just kidding,” Dean says to the man, who just purses his lips and looks away. He sighs, and leans in closer to his dance partner. “Could we discuss this later, man? Too many curious ears.”

Castiel frowns and nods, but is still dancing with Dean, and he can’t help but smile at the fact that he’s danced with not one, but two angels tonight, the second of which he feels a remarkably strong pull towards whenever he’s in the same room as him. Dean tries not to think about it, knowing an angel probably wouldn’t feel that way about a human, never mind a screw up like him. His expression must have followed his train of thought, because Castiel is tilting his head at him questioningly.

“Is something wrong, Dean?” Castiel asks him, and Dean opens his mouth when the dance partners swap, leaving him in front of a stranger.

Dean stiffens, unsure what to say. “Great weather we’ve been having,” he says to his new partner, who just shrugs at him. The dance spins, and Dean returns to Castiel.

“That was so uncomfortable,” Dean says to him under his breath, and the angel nods in agreement, perhaps relieved someone felt the same way. Dean feels a bit more exposed dancing with complete strangers, but at least he knows Cas. Dean’s also delighted that the angel is actually dancing with him, and can’t deny that he gets a kick out of a stoic warrior of Heaven being his dance partner.

One thing still bugs Dean, though. He still has no idea what the angels’ true mission is. They only have any clue of what it could be because of the conversation they’d overheard at the Winchesters’ ball. _Hunters_ , Dean reminds himself. _It has something to do with targeting hunters. I need to watch out._

Looking up at Castiel, he sighs. _I can’t do this. I need to know._

“So Cas, why did you fall from Heaven?” Dean asks, smiling and framing it like a casual question.

Castiel blinks. “I didn’t fall. I’m stationed here with my garrison.”

“Your garrison, huh?” Dean says, thinking about it. “And what are you guys doing? Just dancing with all the local hunters?”

“No, just you,” Castiel says, so seriously but quietly that Dean almost misses it. The song promptly ends, and the dancers are bowing to each other.

“Really, Cas,” Dean says to the angel. “What do you want with us?”

Castiel is looking at him, that usual intense stare, the one that’s searching his face for answers. He sighs. “Nothing, Dean. We’re leaving you out of it.”

“What?” Dean says. “I thought a minute ago, you needed my help?”

“I was wrong. My apologies,” Castiel bows at him. “I hope to allow you more clarity in the future.”

Dean is left feeling shocked, confused about what that was supposed to mean. _There’s nothing I can do about it now,_ he thinks, sighing.

* * *

Dean is at a loss at how to further investigate the angels, and he finds himself heading outside with the intent to walk to their estate. In their mail, however, he finds a letter addressed from the Novak family.

> Dear Winchesters,
> 
> We wanted to thank you for your kind hospitality at your ball and your welcoming of us to town. Our business takes us to a new location, but we wish you good health, happiness, and prosperity.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Anna, Uriel, Gabriel, and Castiel Novak

Dean reads the letter a second time in shock. Whipping the door open, he sees his mother and brother in the living room.

“Our case got up and left,” Dean says, showing his mother the letter.

“Damn,” Mary says, throwing the letter onto the table. “We never even figured out what they were doing here in the first place.”

Dean scoffs. “Whatever. Let the feathery bastards investigate some other unsuspecting hunters. They didn’t hurt us, maybe they’re just collecting intel.”

“It’s possible,” Sam says, shrugging. “I’ll sorta miss them, though. They were… kind, in an intimidating way.”

Dean finds himself nodding, thinking about staring into blue eyes as he’s dancing, and how he won’t get to do it again. They truly formed a strange friendship with the angels after all. Now they would move onto a new case, and he’s sure it won’t feel the same without them.

* * *

When Dean gets the case from Charlie about Lady Naomi’s ghost problem, he accepts it without knowing. When he’s at her house and Lady Naomi is explaining the issue to Dean, it’s believable enough before Castiel steps into the room and blinks in surprise at Dean’s presence. 

“Cas…?” Dean says, almost under his breath. Castiel looks almost alarmed, but nods slightly.

“Ah, this is my nephew, Castiel Novak. He’s staying on the premises to help protect me,” Naomi says, a convincing smile on her face.

“We’ve met,” Dean says, smiling right back. “Back in Hertfordshire.”

“Oh, I see.” Naomi smiles tightly at him, and turns to Castiel. “Castiel, a word, please?”

The two promptly step out of the room before Dean can offer to leave himself, so he decides to look around a bit. Lady Naomi is probably an angel, and this is probably a front for investigating hunters. But why?

The two return, and Naomi has her fake smile plastered on again.

“I have to say, Dean, I’m not pleased with how much has been revealed about our kind,” she says, an icy glare directed at Cas. “But I’m happy to indulge a hunter. You’re very important to us, after all.”

“I am, am I?” Dean says, almost rolling his eyes. “Care to share any more? I haven’t been given much to work with here.”

“Nonsense, you’ve been given plenty,” Naomi says. “But I insist you must stay for tea.”

* * *

Tea is expectedly awkward as Dean sits with Castiel and Lady Naomi.

“Dean,” Naomi says, nodding at him. “You come from a long line of hunters, isn’t that right?”

Dean looks up and gives her a forced smile. “Why yes, indeed. All accomplished killers of monsters.”

Naomi smiles back. “But why would your parents raise you to be a hunter? Isn’t that dangerous for a child?”

Dean’s smile falters. “My father died when we were still kids. A demon got him. My mother kept hunting after that, but I wouldn’t say she ‘raised’ us to be hunters. She kept us a respectable distance away from it, actually.”

“But you chose to be a hunter anyway,” Naomi says.

“Well, yeah, it’s the family business,” Dean replies, taking full advantage of the pastries put out for them as Naomi digs her claws into him. Unlike the other angels they’ve met, Naomi is far more aggressive, but the eclairs she’s offered him almost make up for it.

“That’s… loyal of you,” Naomi says, her smile twitching just a bit. She turns to Castiel. “Castiel, a word?”

Castiel shares an unreadable glance with Dean before the two angels stand, leaving Dean alone in the huge sitting room for the second time that day. The fireplace feels nice, however, and Dean decides he doesn’t mind waiting here.

Dean’s peace is interrupted when the door slams open, and Castiel runs in. “Dean, you have to get out of here,” he’s yelling, and Dean is alarmed. Cas presses his fingers on Dean’s forehead, and suddenly they’re on a dock surrounded by gorgeous water and a moonlit sky.

“Cas, what the hell just happened?” He asks Cas, who looks like he’s seen a ghost.

“Dean, you have to get away from Naomi,” Cas is telling him quickly. “She’s going to show up here any moment, but you- you can’t do what she says, it’s too much. I-”

Naomi is suddenly standing behind Cas, looking absolutely furious. “Castiel-” she’s saying before Cas reaches Dean’s forehead and zaps him out of there, back to the comfort of his own home. Dean’s laying in his own bed, and the racing of his heart is the only indication that he was anywhere else seconds ago.

The next day, Dean is looking out the window when he hears the flapping of wings.

“Hello, Dean,” he hears, causing him to spin around.

“Cas?” Dean says bewilderedly. “What’s going on?”

Looking the angel over, he doesn’t look hurt, but he does look exhausted. Castiel sighs. “I’m sorry, Dean. I don’t have much time. I just needed to confirm that you were alright,” he says, looking down. “I am needed elsewhere. Goodbye.”

“Cas, wait-“ Dean says, reaching out, but the angel is gone. He hears someone clear their throat, and he looks to the front doorway to see Sam looking confused.

“Was that Castiel? The angel?”

Dean nods. “Yeah.”

“Is everything alright?”

Dean looks at his brother for a moment before shrugging. “I have no friggin’ idea.”

With no further clues as to what’s going with the angels, Dean decides to ask Charlie about what she knows. She and Bobby are the main keepers of lore books, given the enormous library in Bobby’s house and two hunters’ obsession with keeping informed. If anyone were to know anything, it would be those two.

When Dean gets to Bobby’s house, however, they don’t know much either.

“...There is one thing, actually,” Charlie says, looking a bit uncomfortable. “It’s about Castiel.”

“Cas? What about him?”

“It’s about his position within his garrison. We think the Novaks’ garrison was sent here to collect hunters, and Castiel is the one who's supposed to be reeling them in, if you will. We have no idea what they’re doing with the hunters once they get ‘em, though,” Charlie says, leaning closer to Dean. “Has he told you anything about it?”

“Uh, no, not really,” Dean says, remembering the angel wanting a favor from him and then deciding against it. Naomi also clearly wanted Dean for their mission, but Castiel stopped him from joining them. “He’s mentioned wanting me to help him with something, but then something changed his mind and he took it back.”

Charlie looks surprised. “I’d be careful, Dean. These guys are super powerful. If Castiel’s job is to collect hunters, then he could be messing with you.”

Dean’s gut twists at the thought of all of their interactions being fake, just an orchestrated scheme to get him to go with the angels and never return. He stands up from where he sits, suddenly feeling the need to be outside. “I’m gonna get going, Charlie. I need a walk.”

It’s raining, but Dean doesn’t mind as he walks across the green grass, trying not to think about angels or blue eyes or anything in particular. That is, until he hears a familiar flapping of wings, and he freezes.

“Cas?” Dean asks, but he can’t wait for the answer and turns around anyway. Dean looks at Castiel and searches his face, trying to determine if he’s being betrayed just from his expression.

“Dean, we need to talk.”

“No shit, man. Why are you kidnapping hunters?”

Castiel’s eyes narrow in confusion. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Your job, your whole reason for being here! Isn’t it to gather up hunters for some mysterious reason?”

Castiel thinks for a moment before sighing. “We were sent here to locate hunters that would help us with our mission. We were seeking the perfect vessel for Michael, so that he may fight Lucifer.”

“So, what, I’m the chosen ‘vessel’?”

“No, Dean,” Castiel says firmly. “I thought you might be, but- no.”

Dean feels oddly offended, despite having no interest in actually being Michael’s vessel. “What’s the matter? I’m not good enough for you?”

“That’s not the point, Dean,” Castiel says. “I proposed that we leave you and your family out of this, and I want to keep it that way.” He steps forward, and Dean can’t look away from him. “Truth be told, it wasn’t just me that was encouraging our departure. There was also question of where my loyalties lie, whether it’s with the angels or with you.”

Dean scoffs. “And?”

Cas looks at him for a moment before averting his eyes. “It’s more complicated than what I want-“

Dean smiles bitterly. “Sounds like I’m still not good enough for you, then.” He suddenly feels too exposed, and the rain pouring down on them is only making it worse. Dean sighs. “I’ll see ya later, Cas.”

“Dean, wait-“

But Dean is running now, eager to escape the rain and any resemblance of emotion he’s felt today.

* * *

Days pass, and Dean has not heard anything from the angels. He spends a lot of time outside, trying to make sense of Michael and the angels and Castiel, but it doesn’t do any good. It only makes him feel more eaten up inside, as if he’s actively doing something wrong. A yell coming from their house snaps Dean out of his thoughts, however, and he runs inside to see what happened.

Their furniture is toppled over, and Mary is loading a shotgun. Sam is nowhere to be seen.

“Your brother got kidnapped by an angel,” Mary says. “So I’m going after him.”

Dean feels like he’s been gutpunched. “An angel? How do you know it was an angel?”

“He poofed in here, and Sam seemed to recognize him. He said, ‘Wait, you’re that angel-‘ before the fight began, and then they just disappeared.”

Dean sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. He looks at the shotgun. “Are you sure that’s enough to take down an angel?”

Mary shrugs, looking annoyed. “Got any better ideas?”

Dean shakes his head, feeling like they don’t have much of a chance here. Their only hope is interrogating another angel, something he would prefer not to do, but he would do anything for Sam.

“I know who to ask.”

Dean and Mary head straight to Naomi’s house, where Dean hopes Castiel still is. He knocks on the door impatiently and prays that Castiel will be the one to open it.

The door swings open, and Castiel is standing there, looking confused as ever. “What is it, Dean?”

“Which one of you feathery bastards took my brother?” Dean says, stepping forward. Castiel’s eyebrows narrow as he looks at Dean, and he tilts his head.

“I’m sorry, I don’t have any idea what you-“ Castiel cuts himself off as something dawns on him. “Oh. It must have been him.”

“What? Who?”

Castiel looks at both Dean and Mary before sighing. “My deepest apologies, this is grave indeed. I will leave you now. Goodbye.” And with that, the angel had vanished, leaving Dean and Mary upset and confused on his doorstep.

With no leads and Castiel gone, Mary and Dean have no idea what to do. They ask around, but the other angels are nowhere to be found, and no one in the area has seen Sam.

A couple of days later, Sam stomps through the door covered in blood. Dean and Mary rush to his side, asking if he’s hurt, but he insists he’s fine.

“I fought the devil,” Sam says with a satisfied grin.

Dean and Mary look at him in utter shock. “The devil?” They both repeat. Sam nods.

“I was having these weird dreams where I kept seeing him, and I figured he wanted me for something, but I had no idea what,” Sam explains, taking off his bloodstained jacket. “After he took me, he tried to convince me to be his ‘vessel’. I refused, and tried my best to fight him off, but I wouldn’t have stood a chance without Castiel. He appeared out of nowhere and fought him off for me so I could get the hell out of there.”

Dean’s mind is reeling again, thoughts of Castiel sacrificing his life to save Sam. _He could be dead,_ Dean thinks, and the thought makes him ache.

Not caring about Sam’s bloody shirt, Dean hugs his brother, eternally grateful that they have people looking out for them. _Angels_ , Dean corrects himself. _Not exactly people._

That night, Dean prays, because if Castiel is alive, he wants him to know how much he appreciates his help. He hears a fluttering of wings and opens his eyes.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel says, and Dean sighs in relief. He can’t help but hug the angel, overcome with gratitude for what Castiel did. He’d be lying if he weren’t relieved that the angel’s alive, too.

“Thank you,” Dean says into his shoulder, and he can feel Castiel nod. He pulls back to look at him, but the angel just looks distressed. 

“I have to go, I shouldn’t be here,” Castiel says, still in Dean’s arms. Dean pulls away entirely, suddenly remembering their conversation in the rain.

“So, you figured it out then?” Dean says bitterly. “What side you’re on?”

Castiel looks at him, exasperated, but doesn’t answer him. “Goodbye, Dean,” he says, before disappearing from Dean’s room. Dean throws himself back down on his bed, wishing the world would make sense to him again.

When Naomi shows up at the Winchesters’ house the next day, Dean can’t say he’s surprised.

She stands in the doorway, looking more than angry. “Castiel is an angel of the Lord. He obeys our orders, not yours.” She doesn’t beat around the bush, either.

“I didn’t order Cas to do anything, lady. He _chose_ to save my brother.” Dean thinks for a moment, the pieces of the puzzle falling into place. “Wait, did you set up that whole thing? The damn devil kidnapping Sam?”

Naomi’s fake smile is stiff as she looks at Dean, calculating. “We didn’t orchestrate it, if that’s what you mean. We had orders to stay out of it, however, orders that Castiel disobeyed because of you.”

“Yeah, cause they were gonna get my brother ganked by Lucifer!” Dean says, becoming increasingly infuriated by the second. “What the hell is wrong with you? You think you can just waste my brother and then kidnap me too for some fucking archangel to ride me until the end of time? I didn’t tell Cas to do _anything_ , he just realized that you’re full of shit!”

Naomi blinks at him, not unlike the other angels, but her eyes are burning with rage and her smile is gone.

“I wouldn’t talk like that, Dean. We have more than enough force to kill you and your brother in an instant. What makes you think you’re in control?” She steps forward. “You nor Castiel have any say in what’s happening. You are mine to control, do you understand?”

Dean bristles at this, feeling his own anger bubbling to the surface. “You know what, lady? Eat me.” Dean slams the door in her face, hoping she was done with her tirade and would just leave. After a few minutes, he looks out the window to confirm she’s gone, and then Dean goes outside, heading towards the river.

He’s angrily throwing rocks at the surface of the water when Castiel appears next to him. Dean looks at his reflection in the water and sighs.

“Thought you weren’t supposed to be seen with me,” Dean mutters, continuing to throw rocks.

“I know Naomi talked to you, Dean,” Castiel says, placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean stops and turns to the angel.

“So you chose them, huh?”

Castiel searches his face for a moment before averting his gaze. “I’m sure you know the angels didn’t set up your brother’s kidnapping, but they let it happen. They believed it was necessary for the upcoming war. I tried to get them to leave you and your family out of it, but they insisted.”

Castiel sighs. “The fact of the matter is, the time I’ve spent with you… the things I’ve done for you… have all made me happier than anything I’ve ever done for Heaven. Angels complete orders out of obligation, but everything you’ve ever done, you’ve done for love. You reminded me that I have a choice, and I… choose you.”

Dean can feel a tear roll down his cheek. “It’s not just me?”

Cas smiles. “It’s not just you.”

Dean kisses him, and Cas is surprised but kisses him back. Dean laughs breathlessly. “I’ll prove to you that this was a good choice,” Dean says, willing the angel to believe him. “You deserve it, Cas, I- I love you.”

Unsurprisingly, Sam and his mother don’t mind having an angel around the estate. Castiel is amazed by Dean’s tour of the place, and is especially fascinated by all the cats running around. Dean enjoys having him around, and loves knowing he doesn’t have to worry about him disappearing again.

Eventually, the angels stop trying to retrieve Castiel, not because they suddenly respect his free will, but because they get tired of their angels returning to Heaven battered and bruised. Castiel is the safest he can be on the Winchester estate, and Dean’s never felt happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this! Elizabeth and Darcy are so, so similar to Dean and Cas and I couldn’t resist writing this fic. My only regret is not including Jack somehow lol


End file.
